Miserable Skyes
by ScaredOfTheBlueBadger
Summary: Help can be found in the most unexpected of places. When somebody close to you dies, who would you want to console you? Slight Klema, rated T for death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Back with another story here! This one's kinda different for me, a little bit more angsty than normal, but I hope you enjoy it! ^-^**

**Shoutout to Tumblr user thegavinbros for giving me this idea (if you're reading this you really should reply to our thread sometime soon, friend.)**

**So anyway, here goes!**

* * *

**LANA'S POV**

I was only going shopping. It was a simple trip. I had my list, my purse, and I was all set and ready to go. I was planning to meet Ema after she finished work, catch up with her. It had been a while, so it would be nice to go to dinner with her once again.

I never expected to delay our plans- indefinitely.

I don't know how it happened. I was waiting to cross a road. It didn't seem too busy at the time, just a few cars coming past, not enough space for me to cross, of course. I watched the flashes of colour drive by. It was raining that day, and I stood under a black umbrella, careful not to let the cars splash me as they drove through puddles.

It wasn't long before I saw my chance. No cars were coming by, the soft sound of the rain pattering on the pavement. I always loved this weather, the dark, cloudy skies, the damp smell that filled the air. It was cleansing, refreshing, calming. I don't know how many times Ema laughed at me, telling me I was mad for wanting to go outside, but I didn't care, I enjoyed it, and that's all that mattered.

So I stepped out onto the road, and I guess it was then I stopped paying attention. It must have happened so quickly, one second it wasn't there, the next, it was. The squeal of brakes not stopping in time, the swerve of tyres on the flooding road, the loud bang as my body collided with the front of the vehicle. I could it all.

I don't remember much about what happened next.

i could hear their muffled voices, the blurred faces of the drivers as they called 999. I fought to stay awake, I had to beat the darkness that so desperately wanted to swallow me. Before long, blaring sirens stopped at the scene. It was probably here when I realised I was fighting a losing battle. I was weak, and the darkness was strong, I stood no chance.

What would Ema think? How would she react to this? Guilt flooded over me. I couldn't leave my little sister now! She was all I had left! I was all she had left!

The darkness beat me, and I was quickly swallowed into it's murky depths, knowing full well I'm not going to return. This was the end of me, it seemed.

I love you Ema, I really do. And it pains me immensely to say this, but I'm going to pay Mum and Dad a visit now, okay? I'll miss you, sis...

* * *

**Okay, that was shorter than I would have hoped, but I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out! Tell me what you think and I'll hopefully write more soon!**

**Blue x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Blue here with another chapter! How are things with you? I've got my end of year exams coming up *gulp* but apart from that, I'm doing alright!**

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this'll probably be from Ema's perspective (something I'm pretty comfortable with.) so I hope you enjoy it! ^-^**

* * *

**EMA'S POV**

_*BRRRRRIINNG* *BRRRRRIINNG*_

Ugh. My phones been going off all day. I probably should answer it... If only I didn't have so much paperwork to do. Stupid fop, piling on all this work. He doesn't care, why would he? Idiot.

Ugh! I probably should have set my ringtone as something less irritating. This is really getting on my nerves now, it's hard to concentrate. Okay, paperwork. I've got to fill this out, both the Chief and the fop'll get mad if it isn't done.

My phone... Stopped ringing...? Whoever tried to call me must have given up. Good, now I can get down to work without too much disturbance. Reaching into my bag, I pull out a couple of Snackoos as the sound of my fingers pressing down the keys of my computer fill the otherwise silent room. The work was relatively simple, there was just too much of it.

Godammit Fop, I hate you so much, y'know?!

Good. My lunch break. I was about halfway through my work for the day, and finally, I get a break. Walking out of the precinct, I check my phone. 27 missed calls? Jeez. And 19 messages too? Whoever this was must have been desperate.

I might as well listen to them, huh? Maybe it was important? Must have been...

_"Is this Ema Skye? My name is Oliver Davis. I'm a paramedic and I have some news regarding your sister, Lana. It would be much appreciated if you could call me back. I work at the-"_

Lana?! What happened?! This can't be good, not at all. Listening to all the others, my heart only sank deeper. They were all the same, sounding more and more desperate each time.

_"Miss Skye, please. It's of upmost importance you hear this. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."_

Ach! This really, really wasn't good. I quickly punched in the number he told me in one of his messages, and I got through to him almost straight away.

_"Miss Skye, is that you?"_

"Yes, hello. Please, is something wrong?" Trying to hide the worry in my voice, I hear him gulp on the other end of the line. Bad news. Definitely bad news.

_"Well, um, yes. It's your sister, Lana, right? Oh, Ema, I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything..."_

"What is it?! Please, sir. I need to know." I wish he'd just get to the point. My hands were trembling now, and I could barely hide the anxiety in my voice.

_"It was a complete accident. She didn't see the car coming, and it was the rain, it skidded, and um... Well, it hit her... I'm so sorry, she didn't make it."_

What?! This was worse than I expected. So, so, so much worse. Was it true?! Was she really dead? No. She couldn't be dead. The entire idea of it was unthinkable, Lana couldn't just leave me like that!

_"Miss Skye? Ema?" _I could hear him on the other end of the line, but what he was saying passed straight through me. I hit the end call button, and headed back to the precinct, ending my lunch break early.

**GUMSHOE'S POV**

I saw her enter the precinct. She looked completely different to how I'd ever seen her before. Her face was emotionless, and she wasn't stuffing those snacks in her mouth as she always seemed to be.

"Pal? You okay?" I ask softly as she passes, she didn't look good, not good at all. I watch her shake her head, and pass straight by me, no eye contact, nothing. She walks immediately into the ladies toilets, and walking out a few minutes later, paler than before, shaking too.

I watch it all, seeing her sink down into her chair at her desk. The girl picks up something that was on her desk. Something small, a picture frame, maybe? Then she did something I guess I kinda expected, but it still came as a shock as I watched her break down into tears.

Another detective walked by swiftly, as if she was going to talk to the poor girl, but I stopped her, "Don't, pal. You should leave her, she probably wants to be alone right now."

Something was wrong here, but it still wasn't really my place to ask what it was. There would be time. And I think Prosecutor Gavin was dropping by later. Maybe he could get it out of her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry about the recent absence, school's almost over for the year, and a load of stuff I'm rather not talk about has been happening, but I've been alright!**  
**Klavier's coming into this chapter, so there could be some German included in this, but I'll translate at the bottom if you want.**  
**Blue x**

* * *

KLAVIER'S POV

Stupid police department. They just couldn't get anything right, could they? There are so many mistakes in that autopsy report, I don't even know where to start. But I'm pretty sure the victim was female, though  
But I could easily get it sorted out, with the help of my favourite Fräulein Detective, and if that meant being hit by a Snackoo or two in the process, so be it. I just can't wait to see Herr Forehead's reaction to seeing the updated version in court. His expression will be priceless, I bet.

But I can honestly say I didn't expect what happened when I arrived at the precinct that afternoon.

The clatter of my boots were the only audible sound as I walked down the hall. There was always some commotion going on, so this was slightly unnerving. Had somebody died or something?  
Upon entering the office, I was met with the sound of someone crying, it stood out like a sore thumb without any other noises around.  
Aha, there was the Fräulein. Her back to me, absorbed in her work as she always seemed to be, most likely munching those goddamn snacks of hers she seemed so fond of. I casually strode over to her desk.  
Only to be met with a green coated arm- Herr Gumshoe.  
"I... Uh, hiya Pal." He gulps. That guy seemed to usually be happy, what the hell had come over him today?!  
"Guten tag, Herr Gumshoe. If you don't mind, I have important business with Detective Skye, I will be going to see her now-"  
"About that, pal... It might not be the best idea right now... You see.."  
"That doesn't matter. It's urgent. I'll be going now. Auf Wiedersein, Herr Gumshoe."

And with that, I pushed past him, and made a beeline straight for her desk, Where I found the source of the crying.

"Fr-Fräulein?" It took me a second to register it was her who was crying. There was something held tightly in her hands, a photo frame, perhaps? "What's wrong?"

_Silence_

Okay... She wasn't going to say anything, not yet, anyway. But I needed to know what the matter was, she was my subordinate, after all. I couldn't have her working in a mental condition such as this. I pulled up a chair, and sat next to her, trying to meet her eye.  
"Come on, Fräulein! I've been told I'm pretty good at keeping secrets! You can tell me what's wrong, surely!" Maybe I was being too enthusiastic, my reassuring smile might not have helped either, as I was met once again with;

_Silence_

I bit my lip, thinking of what I could possibly do to help her. I soon thought of something. It wasn't the most productive idea, seeing as she had work to do...

...But I guess the autopsy report would have to wait.

"Well, I came with good news. You've the rest of the day off, ja? Let me take you home." I couldn't possibly have her working in her current condition. What kind of boss would I be? But I was relieved to see her nod slightly, and stand up;  
Only to see her crumple to the floor again, gripping her desk tightly for support.  
What could have possibly happened to make the usually brave and stubborn Fräulein Detective act this way? I'd never seen anything like it before. I extended a hand, slipping it carefully around her waist and hoisting the woman to her feet, eyebrows knitted together in worry.  
I honestly didn't expect it to work. If I even tried to touch her on a regular day, she would have attempted to punch me, most likely. Or at least throw a couple of Snackoos in my direction. But today, she complied without a word, using me as a support as together, we left the precinct, aware of the questioning stares of the other detectives and members of the police force.

* * *

EMA'S POV

I don't even know what happened.  
One minute, I was alone at my desk, trying my best not to scream. The next thing I knew, that Glimmerous fop was there. Why didn't I deny his offer? I didn't want to go home. Especially not with him. But before I knew what was going on, we had left the precinct, and were on our way outside.

"Lucky for you, I didn't bring my hog." His German accent had always irritated me- especially when he sounded happy. Why did he sound so happy? My sister is dead, you jerk! You might as well show a little commiseration.  
pBut he doesn't know. I know he doesn't know. There's no way he could have known.

How many people do know, I wonder...? What about Mr Wright and Mr Edgeworth? Surely they would have been told, they were pretty close with Lana, I suppose.  
What if I have to tell them? What if they want to talk about it? I can't talk about it. No... I don't want to, I can't. I can't do it, I won't. I'm not ready for that. Not yet.

Even as the fop put an arm around my waist, I said nothing. He opened the passenger door to his car, I said nothing. It was a flashy purple thing, more than I could ever dream of affording. Why did he have everything? A perfect career, talent, good looks, money.

He didn't deserve a penny.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about Lana, reliving the ordeal she went through nine years ago, what she used to be like, that I didn't hear Klavier's next question. It was his light tap on my shoulder that brought me out of my daydream.

"Fräulein?" He tilts his head to one side, as if encouraging me to answer.

I only blinked in response, my eyes slowly moving up to meet his.

"Where do you live? I do want to take you home, after all." He smirks, but his eyes were comforting, and I slowly built up the courage to speak.

He set off almost immediately, obviously knowing exactly where that was. It helped, I didn't exactly feel like talking too much...

But still; I had more courage now. I wanted someone to know what the matter was, and Klavier seemed like a good enough candidate for this.

With a gulp, I spoke again, looking straight forward, not meeting his eye.

"M-My sister... She was killed... I-It was a car crash..." I felt tears coming back into my eyes, and a choked sob escaped my lips.

"Sh-She's gone... All gone, and she's not coming back."

* * *

**Woah, long chapter there. I got a lot done in that part. WOOP! Please review! There's been none so far and it makes me sad... :(  
**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I will update soon! :3**

**Blue x**


End file.
